


Baby Blues

by DreamOfStarsAndRoses



Category: One Piece
Genre: Also fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pirate King Luffy, Post raftel, Romance, light hearted, no beta because i have no beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfStarsAndRoses/pseuds/DreamOfStarsAndRoses
Summary: It was not they were strangers. It's just that there was nothing to talk about.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 37
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a long One Shot that I would post next week but it's Robin Day and I can't possibly keep this to myself for that long. Is 4 chapters fine with y'all? 
> 
> As always, u can find my closet zorobin ass on twitter as @traffsroom. And hi to my twitter oomf eurydicesflower! Hi babhiee! HAHAHAHA

The Sunny suddenly got a lot smaller. The ocean narrower. She had been careless. A fleeting thing shouldn't be taken seriously really. It was no mere moment of two vulnerable people. Nor was it between two drunk people. It was just — simple. They were nakama. Comrades. 

A description boarded on friendship and stopped beyond intimacy.

They had been complete idiots. Perhaps, there was something enticing about sleeping with him that made her do it. Robin sighed. She should know better. She was older and even wiser. She was unsure if she had taken advantage of him and now she was afraid of the consequences.

They weren't in love. Zoro was not the kind of man to just fall in love. Oh, he loved sake. His swords. His title as the 'greatest swordsman' in the world. But, undeniably, he was one of the many she referred to as romantic. His idealism coupled with Luffy's and the rest could only be described as romantic. Still, love for him was out of the question.

Breaking the news to them seemed already horrifying enough. Should she pack her things and go settle somewhere in a remote island? Robin was torn. She loved her nakama. She wanted nothing but to raise the child surrounded by these lovely people. 

Soon enough, her stomach's bump would be visible enough for the crew to see. She should tell him first. Until, of course, she stopped feeling like there was a stone lodge in her chest. It wasn't everyday that you get to break the news to man you slept with once that you were having his baby. Robin felt irresponsible and it frustrated her.

Reluctantly, she did admit that what happened between her and the swordsman was more borne out of comfort than anything else. The warmth his arms gave her was unparalleled but she was relieved when it was gone. 

When she started feeling out of sorts for the past few weeks, she thought it was only a bug. Or food poisoning (which she quickly dismissed as Sanji would no sooner go back to his blood family than cook them bad food). And then Chopper checked her up. It took him a long pause before he hesitantly reached out to her.

"Maybe my diagnose is wrong, Robin." The reindeer worried.

"I don't think you've ever been wrong, Doctor-san." She calmly teased. Chopper smiled. 

"With your symptoms, it says you're pregnant but I may have misattributed your sickness to a wrong one which is entirely my fault." He rambled, scratching his head. "For one—"

"You're not the one at fault here, Chopper, I'm afraid." Robin cut him off. 

Chopper opened his mouth, momentarily at loss before he relented and sat. "I thought so."

Her lips curled, albeit a bit sadly. "Thought so?"

"Not that I wasn't expecting but with your symptoms: the vomiting, sensitive sense of smell, mood swings," Chopper explained. "they were already a given. I was only in denial, I guess." He admitted sheepishly.

"I see." She said thoughtfully. "I don't know how to break the news to everyone."

He brightened. "Do I know the father?"

She stood up, ruffling his fur. "Yes. I'm not sure how he'll take news." Even if he refused the baby, Robin was adamant to carry the child. Knowing his loyalty, she slightly hoped he was accepting.

* * *

The smell of coffee made her stomach churn. Now, she resorted to the tea Sanji stored in the cabinets and the occasional mikan juice their navigator had squeezed for her. Her appetite for food was not as keen as usual. Her meals were out sync with the time. Sometimes, she would fall asleep in the deck while reading and she would wake up in their room, tucked. Robin wondered if the crew have been noticing the change in her behaviour.

The morning sickness also made everything worse. Robin abhorred the lightheadness and the spontaneous urge to vomit. She would keep to herself in the library while the others were busy. Meanwhile, her interaction with Zoro was very minimal. They acted the way they used to before that night. With the occasional "pass the sauce" and "goodnight" as their daily exchange.

It was not they were strangers. It's just that there was nothing to talk about. She would tell him a day or so.

Sometimes she would get cravings in the middle of the night. Robin mused that she was already in her first trimester. She wanted something sour and sweet. Perhaps, pickles and ice cream. She salivated at the thought. Normally, she would stop herself from getting up from the bed she and Nami shared. Right now, the thought of the taste lingered in her tongue.

Robin bit her lip, the bed creaked as she got up. She silently made her way to the kitchen, wrapping a sweater around her form. 

When she opened the fridge, she almost cried in joy to see pickles below and ice cream. She dumped them in the kitchen counter, tastebuds scrambling for a taste.

"Robin." She looked up, mid-chew to see Zoro staring at her in what seemed amusement. She put down the spoon almost sheepishly and greeted him.

"Zoro." She returned. "Can't sleep?"

He shrugged, walking towards her. He grabbed a spoon and took a seat across her. 

"I did not say I can share." She arched a brow, frowning when he scooped and nonchalantly shoved a big chunk in his mouth.

"Really, Robin? Ice cream at 1 in the morning?"

"I can say the same to you." She said wryly. 

"— and pickles." He added.

"I thought you didn't have a sweet tooth, swordsman-san." She remarked, trying to relax in his presence. 

"Cakes and candies, no." He replied briefly, his unscathed eye focused on her. "Are you sick?"

She leaned back. feeling cornered for no reason. "Pardon?"

He trailed carefully. "It's just—you eat less these days. You're always pale and you seem tired." He huffed. "Has Chopper checked you yet?"

"Yes." She dismissed. "Fine. I'm healthy. Maybe it's my age catching up to me."

He scoffed. "You're hardly ancient, woman."

She did not answer as she was too busy chewing and making another slice of pickles and spreading it heartily with ice cream. Zoro watched her with half-lidded eyes, bemused at her appetite. Robin felt his eyes on her and she remained transfixed on the food.

She broke a minute of silence and said, "Your hair is getting longer."

"Is it?" He reached to touch his green hair. "Should I cut it?"

"Why don't you try letting it grow?" She suggested. 

He shook his head. "Then I'd look similar to Rayleigh. I'll cut it this week."

"Let me." She volunteered quickly. He peered at her, surprised. "Let me cut your hair."

"Okay." He said, leaving no room for her to take it back. He stood up and made his way to the door. "Don't stay up too late."

She nodded, waving. 

* * *

"Robin's still asleep." Nami said, rubbing her eyes from sleep. The men were already in the dining room. Sanji was frying eggs in the corner while Usopp and Luffy wrestled for the last sunny side up. Zoro took his plate and ate his portion outside as usual. 

"Oh? again? Chopper, Robin-chwan better not be sick."

Chopper pursed his lips. "But she's not."

"I'll go ask Robin sis myself later, ooww!" Franky said. 

"Perchance, she is seasick?" Jinbe suggested. He chuckled at the flat look his crew shared.

"A bug. It's just a bug." Chopper said, shoving a spoonful of his breakfast as though he was trying to force himself not to say something. "It'll pass. She's just getting her rest."

"Let's cheer Robin up!" Luffy suggested.

"I'll make those lovely Sandwiches for her." Sanji said, smiling at them. He threw his cigarette. "Brook, you could play that song she always hums. Poor Robin-chwan is losing her shine."

"The Pirate King couldn't possibly lose a nakama under his nose." Nami said, pulling Luffy's cheek.

"Oh no. Is Robin leaving?" Came the response of their clueless captain.

"You're all jumping to conclusions." Zoro said, joining in. He placed his empty plate. "Robin's fine. She's not one to make us worry like that. Besides, if she's unwell, we have the world's finest doctor who can cure everything." He put his hand over Chopper's head and patted him.

"Jerk! I'm not flattered at all!" The reindeer giggled.

Sanji rolled his eyes, for once agreeing with the greenhaired swordsman, even though he was tempted to say as if he knew better. "Hail Roronoa Zoro. Voice of reason!" Luffy said, a big grin on his face.

Zoro smirked. "Better than that shitty cook, am I?"

"Fuck you, marimo."

* * *

Robin realized she was being idle for too long that she volunteered to take care of the laundry. Their shipwright was assigned this week and he was a hard one to convince. Smiling serenely, she patted his arm, saying it was her turn to do the work. The man only laughed.

"Robin sis, I'm fine! You go read a book in the desk while big bro does the chores." He shooed her. Robin blinked owlishly, almost frowning.

"But— I need to do something, Franky. You could give me half of it?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, I guess you can hang the clothes when I'm done." Seeing her brows arched, he added, "I'm on sweeping duty next. You could do that instead."

She sighed. "Thank you."

He smiled brightly, "No problem. Before you go, you are well, aren't you?"

It took her a second to answer. "Yes. I'm sorry I haven't been much of help lately."

"There's not much to do nowadays, really." He said, trying to joke. She smiled back. "Although, the crew has been worried about you. Best clear that to them." Franky looked at the normally composed woman before him. She looked tired. She never looked tired. Not since Ennies Lobby. There was something wrong and she kept it to herself. 

"I would. Thank you, Franky." 

Franky wistfully watched her retreating figure.

When she took the broom from the closets and headed to the deck, she was met by her nakama who enthusiastically received her presence. Luffy gave her a big hug, her captain almost reaching her height now by several inches. She remembered fondly when she first met him. Nami embraced her next. The warmth of the redhead seeping into her. Robin could only giggle, burying her fingers into the younger woman's scalp while Nami purred. 

"You act like we don't share a bed." She remarked.

"I miss seeing you out in the open." Nami said, letting go of her. Chopper ran towards her next and she opened her arms to embrace him. These three were such big huggers. Robin felt her heart melting.

"I miss everyone. I'm sorry I have been scarce lately."

"I hope you're well rested, Robin-san." Jinbe offered. 

"I rested more than I ought to. I have to make up to chores now." 

"Robin-san, now that you've graced us with your lovely presence, panties please?" Before he could take another step, Nami had already fired a blow to his head. Robin watched them in amusement. Sanji kicked the door open and was particularly delighted at the sight of her. He carried a tray of her favorite sandwiches.

Robin inhaled. They were all being so sweet. Her eyes stung. "You didn't have to, cook-san."

"Milady, I'm ecstatic to make you these." He said kindly. 

"Sanji, I can have one of those, right?" Luffy asked, appearing behind her, tone expectant.

"I will cut off your rubbery arm, Luffy. His Majesty is not excused."

"Aw man. Make some for me?" 

Sanji pinched his nose gingerly. He scowled at the captain. "I guess I can. Just don't touch them. No one can. Except for my lovely Nami-swan." Then he left. Luffy looked at her with round, dark eyes. He reminded her of a lost puppy. 

"Grab one. I won't tell." She said. Luffy's face morphed into his charming grin.

"You're so nice, Robin! But I'll wait for mine!" He exclaimed. "I'm tempted though." He added.

Robin laughed. She sat with Nami who excitedly told about the next island they were visiting. She furtively roved her eyes around the ship. She spotted the green-haired swordsman by the stairs, snoring. He hugged his swords close like a lover would. 

She was going to tell him today.

* * *

Or maybe not. Robin was slightly frustrated with herself. Her nervousness was reasonable but it was completely keeping her from telling him about her condition. What would he react? Most likely he'd be incredulous. SHE was the older one. She naturally knew how this worked, assuming she was more experienced than him. 

She collected herself. How stupid she was being. Robin wanted to be done with this.

Chopper plopped beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Slightly energized from the exercise, Doctor-san." She said happily.

"In the next island," He began. "We could bring you to a proper gynecologist. A proper ultrasound would be great for you and the baby." Chopper offered and said in embarrassment, "I wished I had the equipment to check you up."

"No worries. As long as I'm under your care, we'll be wonderful." She patted his head. "Could you accompany me there?"

His eyes brightened. "Of course! I'm honored, Robin!" He sat up. "The father! You said I knew him. He can't possibly be in the ship, can he?"

Robin looked at the tiny umbrella in her drink. Her lips quivered. Chopper had a look of surprise before he leaned back and muttered, "oh." His face adapted a deep, thoughtful look. "Franky? No? It's not Jinbe-san definitely! Usopp and Luffy are out of the question. I don't event want to start with Brook and Sanji. That leaves us with— ZORO?!"

"Lower your voice down, Chopper-san." She said calmly. 

"right. sorry." The doctor said, still flabbergasted. "It's not an accident, is it? Banquet and you two were tipsy?"

She hummed. "We were sober as a matter of fact. We ... felt like it."

Chopper sat on the chair with his jaw gaping slightly. He reddened slightly. "... felt ... like IT?!"

"We were never together, to be fair. It was only once and it was good when it ended." She sighed. "Until, of course, this happened." She sighed heavily and groaned. "This is my fault. I should have been careful." 

Chopper watched her worriedly. "Are you ... are you not having it?"

Robin smashed the book on her face. "I never thought of that. I don't think I ever will."

"Well, then does he know already? You two act like the usual." 

Robin smiled. She was glad she could confide in Chopper. He was the youngest of the crew but he was mature enough to understand affairs like these. 

"I haven't. I'll tell him once we land ashore." She sat up. "Do you think there's still some strawberry left from yesterday, Chopper-san?"

Chopper hopped from his perch. "I could check. You go rest." He walked away, his hooves making squishy sounds as he closed the door behind him.

Robin sighed and promptly closed the book. "Eavesdropping is discourteous, Franky-san." She turned to see the large man hiding behind a shelf. A furious blush bloomed in his face.

"That was SUPER nerve-wracking, Nico Robin!" He said, chuckling nervously.

"You heard enough?" She asked, not finding it in herself to be anxious at his discovery.

He gestured his hands that he hadn't heard much. 

"You can trust me to keep this bit of news a little longer for you, Robin sis." He assured her. "So," He adapted a teasing expression. "Zoro, huh?"

She rolled her eyes, laughing a little. "Ridiculous, isn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the light-hearted reveal! I liked writing this sm. Thank you for the previous reviewers and those who approached me on twitter. It made my whole week damn it! You're all so nice [sobs]

The sound of the scissor snipping made her focus on the job at hand. Robin eyed the uneven trims with a pensive look. Five days had passed since she said with resolve that she would tell Zoro. Nothing happened and now she found herself cutting his green hair, which was surprisingly soft, quietly. She had a half mind of scraping her nails lightly on his scalp and see his reaction. She decided against it.

"How short do you want it, swordsman-san?"

Their eyes met on the mirror. Zoro grunted and said, "you know how I usually look."

"Unkempt but dashing?"

Zoro's lips quirked. "Is that how you describe me?"

Robin smiled, trying her best not to flush. He just teased her. She was not one to be embarrassed by a remark like that. She lightly brushed back his hair and said, "Swordsman-san, I commend a handsome man when I see one."

He shook his head then paused when she lightly took hold of his jaw to prevent him from moving. Robin was unfazed at this and continued to cut his hair. "Yea? Like how you told Jinbe when you first met him?"

He paid attention too much on his crew about details that need not to be brought up. Robin was amused, to say the least. "He is indeed handsome. Or do you not agree?"

"You have weird tastes, woman." He said, turning away from her. Robin had a light smile on her lips as she focused on trimming the hair near his nape. She was glad he didn't make their interactions awkward by mentioning the night they slept together. She wasn't sure if she was mentally prepared for it. It was a thing of the past. Surely, for Zoro it was.

Zoro didn't sleep around. That also didn't mean he was inexperienced in handling trysts like this. He didn't mention it. Didn't even try to look smug that he slept with her. He talked to her like he didn't take her in different po— not that she was complaining about his silence. Robin felt dirty afterwards. He was, after all, younger than her.

She hated being controlled by her libido.

"You and Franky, huh?" She looked up to meet his gaze on the mirror. Zoro continued, "you two have something going on?"

Robin slowly arched a brow. Where on earth did he get a hint that she and Franky had _something?_ She put down the scissor to comb his hair which was now reasonably shorter. "I don't get your meaning, swordsman-san."

"You two spend more time together." He said.

"Oh." Robin replied. Well, it held a bit of truth. After Franky discovered (eavesdropped) that she was having a baby, he offered to help her with the best of his ability. He enthusiastically gave a retelling of him helping a pregnant woman give birth in a train. She liked the graphic as she was morbid enough to enjoy such a thing.

And now their shipwright had taken upon himself to aid her while she haven't told the father yet.

"We're _not_ together, if that is what your asking." Robin replied, avoiding the penetrating look in his eyes. "He is fun to be with as he had offered to help me every now and then."

Zoro made no further questions and she resumed cutting. When she was done, she brushed the recesses of his hair from his clothes, fingers grazing lightly on his collarbone and chest. She felt his eyes watching her.

"All done, swordsman-san." Robin turned away to put the scissor and brushes away.

"Do you ... cut others' hair too?" Zoro asked.

She smiled. "I figured I'd try to cut yours for once. I cut my own. Do you like it?"

"I..." he rubbed his cheek. "It's neat. Thank you, Robin."

She nodded, noting how handsome he looked at the moment. "You should get a shower before the hair gets in your eyes." She said. She walked towards the door, feeling heavy as she did.

"Robin." Zoro called. She turned to him. "You'll tell me, right?" He gulped nervously. "If something— that night..."

Robin flushed. Her heart pounded faster inside her rib as blood rushed to her cheeks. Was he ... was he implying? She was a bit mortified. "I'll tell you." She said, voice faltering. "I-I —" Did he have to bring it up _now?_

"We didn't use anything, so—" he cut her off.

She waved her hands, flustered. This wasn't like her. She took a deep breathe and looked at him in the eye calmly. "There's no use lamenting if something did come out from that." She gnawed at her lip. "But looking at it from a different perspective, people like us shouldn't."

He looked her, with dark eyes that seemed to read her every move since day one.

He didn't answer. She dryly asked, "do you always ask women you slept with to tell you that?"

Zoro chuckled flatly. "That would appear as if I'm intentionally impregnating every women I slept with." He told her irately. "I forgot to use..." he reddened before palming his face in what seemed frustration. Robin watched him passively. Perhaps, she should tell him now. 

She said carefully, "It has been 2 months since that." She steadied her gaze. "I think you're a bit too late."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "You're ...?"

She sucked in a breath. "I am."

Zoro looked like he had lost a duel to a rookie. Robin imagined that was what he looked like at the moment. The green-haired swordsman opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Robin bit her tongue to keep herself from looking amused. He lifted his gaze to her. 

"When did you know...," He cleared his throat. "you were?"

He couldn't finish his sentences. He was usually articulate. Robin smiled timidly.

"Just recently." 

"So ... so this was why you kept to yourself. Chopper told us it was a bug." His face pinched to confusion. "I would have understood, woman."

"I was trying to sink in the news. What happened between us was merely a one time thing, Zoro." She looked at him disapprovingly. "I hardly think it appropriate to tell you the moment I found out."

"I get your logic." He shot back. Zoro walked to her, his strides quiet. Her breath fanned his cheeks. Robin's lashes fluttered. His voice, suddenly husky from god knows what, broke the tension. "Can I ...," He looked at her stomach. 

"Nervous, swordsman-san?" She took his hands and lifted it. His hands felt cold on her skin. "It's not yet visible, I'm afraid. It would take another month or so."

"It's not flat anymore." He remarked. "You're bloated woman."

There was a pinch in his butt. He yelped.

"Ow, Robin!"

She giggled. "You're awfully calm for someone who just learned he's going to be a father."

"Did you think I will refuse it?" His lips curled. There was that serious look his face again.

"I hardly think raising a baby in the sunny is the smartest decision I made so far." She said. "But I was hoping you did. I think it would have made leaving easier."

"You're not going anywhere, Robin." He said.

"I know." Robin replied, squeezing his hand. "This wouldn't change our relationship, would it?"

He shook his head. "We're nakama who are having a child together. We'll raise the brat as normally as pirates could." She smiled at this. "We can develop our relationship as you go along, Robin."

"I suppose that's fair." She conceded.

* * *

Dinner was a normal affair. Nami chattering with Robin who was nibbling her steak. Luffy trying to steal Usopp's plate but getting snapped by a bear trap in the process. Franky helping Luffy out of the bear trap while Jinbe fondly looked at the chaotic setting. The remaining quiet ones were at the end of the table with Brook and Chopper chatting amiably about something. Sanji was at the kitchen stove still, sautéing mushrooms and salmon.

Zoro entered the dining room with a burp. He placed his plate on the counter. "Oi, dish washing duty on you." Sanji reminded.

"Yea, whatever." He said, roving his eyes to peer at the dark-haired woman. Their eyes met. Robin smiled.

It seemed surreal to know that Robin was carrying his child. _His._ When she took his hand to rest it down on her stomach — obviously, there's not much of a bump to feel — he thought his heart almost stopped beating. He wasn't exactly expecting an answer when he told her to tell him if they conceived.

But with his haki, it's hard not to feel her trepidation. And with the newfound knowledge that there was a tiny person inside her, Zoro heard the faint heart beat more clearly now. It was muffled but it felt like there were a thousand drums beating near his ear. It made him want to whisk Robin away in a remote island and protect her there — which was ridiculous.

He couldn't be angry at her. Or himself. Not when they were both consenting adults who decided to sleep with each other because they felt like it. He was at fault for forgetting to put the stupid rubber. Still, it was an undeniable fact that the sight of Robin writhing underneath him was enough to break his inhibitions.

The morning after, they were back to being nakama — which took a lot of self-restraint and sake.

"I have an announcement to make." Zoro said gruffly. The crew simultaneously looked up.

"Huh?" Nami asked.

"YAY! BANQUET!"

"we just held one last week, you idiot!" Nami bonked the captain's head.

Robin looked surprised. She hid her expression by slowly drinking her juice.

"MARIMO'S LEAVING!" Sanji hollered.

Chopper and Franky shared a knowing look.

Zoro gestured Robin to join him standing. She flushed and slowly got up. The crew watched them raptly.

Like a caveman explaining how parenthood worked, Zoro pointed at himself and Robin. "Uh, yea, we're pregnant."

Robin reddened. How ...? Why?!

There was a deafening silence before the crew erupted into a shock of surprise and indignation— Sanji, mostly.

"Ah, the little one's heartbeat is what I've been hearing for the past two weeks! I thought there was a faulty pipe somewhere!" Jinbe said, chuckling and holding his stomach. "Congratulations, you two!"

Luffy jumped to tackle Zoro and messed his green hair with his knuckle. The swordsman flinched. "Zoro, you scoundrel! Thanks for the new nakama, Robin! Shishishishi!"

"I have so many questions for the both of you." Nami said, frowning. She pulled them in a hug with a smile. "I'm happy either way. I was expecting this. Well, not the baby but you two." She giggled.

"Witch, let me go for crying out loud!" Zoro extracted himself from Nami.

"SUPER happy for these people!" Franky said, dabbing his eyes. Chopper was jumping on the table happily. 

Sanji was getting ready to pounce on Zoro on top of the counter. "You— you...!"

"Robin-san, does this mean I only get to see maternity panties no—"

"You've never even seen a single one in the first place!" Nami said, hitting him with the clima tact. Zoro was trying to get rid of the cook in his back. Sanji was trying to choke him with intent.

"I suppose I'll start building the crib and the like. It saves wayyyy more beri, you two." Usopp volunteered, also happy for their archeologist and swordsman.

Robin was overwhelmed by their welcoming reaction that tears stung her eyes. "Oh my." She muttered, snuffling a little. "You're all so sweet."

"Oi, stop, you dumbasses. She's not supposed to be stressed."

"Who made you the expert, damn marimo?" They were still busy strangling each other apparently. "Sullying Robin-chwan like that! No wonder she's been so drained out! Your parasite is sucking the life out of her!"

Robin giggled. "Parasite does seem like a good comparison. But I love this parasite with all my heart, cook-san. I think it'd be the best if they get to see their father before you squeeze the life out of him."

Sanji relented, throwing a nasty look toward Zoro and congratulating her. Zoro composed himself and refrained from throwing an array of vitriol at the cook.

"Do you really have to agree that our kid is a parasite, woman?"

"It does benefit from the nutrients I take, swordsman-san. In a way, it is."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO, join our new Zorobin discord! We have cookies (no raisins, I swear) and some well-known artists and writers from this fandom. We're totally chill and don't bite (ni21 does but don't let her get to you :))  
> discord: [Zorobin Shenanigans](https://discord.gg/N9fN9dRXx8)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 14 unchecked tasks in my to-do list rn but I remained unbothered from 2 am to 3pm. Idgaf I'm depressed and want some zorobin content. I'm not even sure if I was sober writing this chapter. If you find some typos, it's entirely me and my last braincells. Thank you for reading! Next chapter is sickening fluff and the baby (ig)

He was not a family man. He didn't remember growing up surrounded by affectionate people. While Kyoshiro-sensei did treat him like a son, they were never really sappy and barely displayed affection. He was taught with discipline and swordsmanship. Like a man living by his bushido. He didn't know what the crew expected of him. Or Robin, really. Especially with his impending fatherhood. He wasn't particularly excited. But he thought of the kid. He wanted to know if they would have a son or daughter. He wanted to see what the kid would look like growing up. He wanted to know if the kid would take after him or Robin.

It was weird to see Robin display a different temperament. She was always calm, level-headed, and serene, observing the crew and smiling occasionally at their antics. Now, her brows were furrowed often in contemplation while a slight frown curled in her lips. This happened when she mulled over her cravings and when she was hungry — which were pretty often. Sometimes, while she read her manuscript about the void century, he would leisurely massage her feet since she seemed to complain about her aching feet every now and then.

Zoro knew she was often fatigued. Chopper advised the crew to indulge in light activities for the meantime. Robin suggested to play board games and he walked out of the library carrying a a shogi board. Luffy shrugged and dragged Usopp with him as they were going to fish dinner. 

The scene felt ... homey. The Strawhats seemed to be more like a tight-knit family than a band of pirates. Since Luffy ruled most of the sea, most pirates rarely dared to cross him. It got to the point that it got bored — mostly, for him.

"1 more move and you lose, Zoro-san." Robin told him, lips curled up.

"Yea, yea. I'm concentrating here." Mind games didn't hurt. Unless, of course, you played against a monster like Robin. He was paranoid to make a move since she always knew how to counter shit and everything. "I give up. You're too good." He moved the final piece. Robin smiled lightly before taking hers and pushing his out of the way.

"Checkmate."

"You're diabolical." He muttered. Robin reached out to pat his thigh.

"That was a record. 10 minutes?"

"I do hope you're not being sarcastic." Zoro said. 

"I'll leave the physical games to you."

He arched a brow, mildly curious if she placed an implication. "Physical ... games? You could keep up to me, too." It was a joke. He thought it wasn't beyond him to give a sexual joke since they were actually having a kid.

Robin gave him a narrowed look before she hummed. "Barely. I cannot keep up with the movement of your sword. Such agility."

His lips broke into a smile and he laughed. 

Robin softly laughed too. 

"You aren't above sexual innuendos, aren't you?"

"Oh please, I'm not entirely innocent, am I?"

He composed himself, lips twitching a few times. "No. I suppose Nico Robin knows how to crack a dick joke when she wants too."

She looked at him coyly. 

"Jinbeee! Not again!!" Luffy screamed as their helmsman summoned fishes in their deck, seawater rushing in. Their heads whipped around. "This is no fun! — oh wait, a shark! Sanjiiii, some sushi later!" Their captain laughed in his weakened state. 

"Man, we were fishing. You could've just joined us!" Usopp said, wiping water from his face vigorously. Beside him. Chopper plopped and shivered, brown fur flat. The swordsman snickered. 

The fishman looked sheepish, rubbing his neck. "I may have overdone it a little. This part of the sea is hopeless. I didn't want to spoil the fun."

Luffy pouted and said with no malice, "Well, you did. Hmph. Well, I guess I could try and hunt a seaking."

Nami butted in. "A what now?"

The captain shifted his hat. "Nothing." He coughed and stood up, motioning the others to follow him.

Zoro remained seated, watching the men of the ship waltz over the deck. Robin tilted her head. "Are you not following them?"

"I'm fine here." He shrugged. 

Something flashed in her eyes. She hesitantly replied, "I may bore you, Zoro-san."

He raised his brows. What? He scratched his cheek. "Bore me?" He scoffed. "Never." He arranged the shogi once again. Maybe it's time for him to actually win in this goddamned game. "I don't need sweat-inducing bullshit to have fun, Robin. I take joy in realizing I'm dumb too."

Robin giggled. "I could read you some of my manuscripts." She said it like a challenge. Zoro was about to jokingly remark that he changed his mind and would be joining the others when he slowly curled his lip, smirking a little. Those manuscripts were her life, risking her life countless of times for the sake of finding the true history and what her mother left her. "I'm fine with that."

She sighed. "Well, if you have to go through that, I guess I'll join you in your training sessions for once."

"I mean," He began, realizing that it might actually be dangerous to have her lift his weights. "You could sit on my back while you read to me and I do my morning push-ups."

Her eyes twinkled in amusement. "That's an arrangement, swordsman-san."

There was a scream of indignation. It seemed that the crew successfully lured a sea king. 

"Luffy! You moron!"

* * *

_2 months ago_

The perks of being a pirate king were that he could throw banquets for a whole week and still remain one of the richest man in the sea. There was always booze (and cola, courtesy to Franky). The parties were never boring. The food was wonderful and there was always music. Robin, most of those time, was the only one sober besides Chopper who was perfectly fine with his strawberry shakes. The crew preferred Jinbe's barrels which contained a stronger concentration of alcohol. Even their two heaviest drinkers in the crew, Nami and Zoro, were passed out — sprawled out in the open like they had every right to.

The one time Zoro was sober, Robin noted, was when he decided he'd rather watch the crew off guard than them catching him. He was probably cautious that he was groped while asleep as he'd woken up to a pile of men and women on and beside him one morning.

"Campfires are chill. I like it." Chopper said, giggling. He sat beside Zoro who nodded and agreed with him.

"Sanji, you lovely man!" Nami said, still drowsy. "I loveee~ your coffee. Always." She sighed longingly.

"Nami-swannnn, are you proclaiming your love for me?" Sanji asked, wiggling to their ginger navigator. Nami slumped on the log, dozing off as drool pooled in her cheeks. 

Zoro rolled his eyes. Luffy laughed and poked Nami's cheeks. Her head lolled to his side and their captain patted her head and let her rest on his shoulders. Jinbe was with Usopp who was teaching him how to make smores. They poke their sticks and marshmallows into the fire.

"Smores! Ah, it's been years since I tasted these." Brooke said, reaching for a mallow while Usopp was busy.

"Did you know they taste better when dipped with cola?" Franky said. 

Usopp frowned. "No, they don't, you cola-addict. Get away from them!"

The cyborg laughed.

When night fell, the crew retired to the ship. Robin tucked Chopper in his bed tenderly. Franky was at the door, yawning. 

"I got them to the bed. Night, Robin sis." He waved, scratching his back as he walked away. He fell in a thud halfway to his room. She laughed, crossing her arms and carried him to his rooms through her devil fruit.

After confirming the crew was fast asleep, she navigated herself through the dark. It was fine and it would be hours before the sun would rise. She shivered slightly, rubbing her arms. She was thinking off heading to the library to write some notes, eventually decided against it. Everyone was tired. Even she felt the weight seeping in her bones.

She cursed quietly. 

It was cold.

There was gentle breathing near her. Was it near the door? She surmised it was. 

A sigh came from the person's lips. Robin shuffled, pausing. She squinted in the dark. The moon light barely illuminated the surroundings.

There was a pregnant silence, undecided. Unsure. Robin felt the atmosphere shift slightly, blood rushed to her cheeks. Why was he being silent?

"You're not too tall to be the boogeyman, swordsman-san." She squeezed her lips into a thin line. Was that breathlessness? 

"I suppose not. I'm not under the bed either." He replied. "I think you'd be far more suited to the job."

Robin huffed and heard him take a few steps forward. The wooden floor creaked under his weight. "Careful. You might trip and bleed to death."

"I'll be fine." He said, ignoring her statement.

Robin felt the warmth of his chest as he came to stand before her. If she had been more romantically inclined, she would have leaned in to kiss him on impulse. Naturally, she was tempted. But she stayed still. His proximity was unusual but not exactly an unwelcomed one.

"It's cold." She whispered.

"It is." Zoro muttered. "Look, I'm not — I dont," he paused.

She looked at him smugly in the darkness. His features more visible as the moon light appeared from the clouds. "Tongue-tied, Zoro-san?"

He sneered slightly. "Don't mock me." He shoved a bottle to her. "Here. Sake. Throw if it you think you've changed your opinion of me at the moment."

"Well, if I am catching on, are you hoping for a night, Zoro-san?"

Was that a dark blush adorning his cheeks? "I'm not a pervert. I respect you more than any woman I know." He was gruff but honest. Robin softened a little.

"I know." She said.

He turned away, somewhat embarrassed. "Forget it. I'm sorry."

She stopped him, pulling him by his shirt. "You're awfully assuming. I didn't say 'no'."

She could see his embarrassment. Zoro, being the prideful man he was, looked at her in the eye despite the redness in his cheeks. 

"Hmm." She poked his collarbone. "You're not thinking this would be easy, are you?"

"Fuck's sake, you must think how perverted and shitty I am."

Her lips curled. "You were incredibly polite."

She wasn't clueless about his affairs. Not entirely. But he wasn't sex-craved either to the point he'd leer at every woman he knew. At least, he asked. Not every man would be assuming to know what a woman wanted. Robin felt her heart flutter in anticipation.

"Do you kiss, swordsman-san?" She asked softly.

He gave her an odd look. "Yes."

"Can you?" She asked. 

"We're not doing this here outside." He said, frowning.

She smiled, amused. When they entered her room, he motioned her to sit. She patiently listened to him and sat. Zoro smirked in satisfaction as he had now the upper hand in height. Snorting a bit, Robin looked up.

"Well?"

He bent his head and cupped her jaw. She squealed in his mouth as he straddled her carefully. Robin smiled and adjusted her neck to get better access. 

"Why are you laughing, woman?" He scowled and parted.

"You're not that short, you know."

"Hmph, yea well, I like to have more easy access."

She snorted again and pulled him by his collar. "Okay."

The hand in her jaw climbed up to cup a handful of her dark hair. Robin whined, feeling his nails scrape her scalp. He was skillfully adept at having his way with her. She sighed breathlessly as Zoro found the erogenous spot in her nape.

"Zoro..."

"Should I stop?"

"I will hunt you to ends of the world if you did."

There was a chuckle. 

* * *

"Remember, buy the stuff and come back. We'll get to explore more of the island tomorrow." Nami reminded. The rest of the crew nodded in understanding. "Oi, Zoro. If you ever get lost in getting onee-san to the clinic, I will crush your balls."

"Witch." He muttered. "I won't get lost."

"Yes, you will, dumbass." She hugged Robin protectively. "You know what? Take Chopper with you."

Robin smiled. "That would be nice."

"Yay! You three are like a family already!" Franky said behind Nami. 

"Wouldn't it be great to have my latest show here?" Brooke said. "Tickets are free."

Their navigator protested at hearing free. Zoro sighed and pulled Robin so they could go. Chopper climbed to his shoulders.

"Oi, we'll be going. Leave some lunch for us."

"Don't take too long, then!" Luffy said, waving.

Zoro waved from behind as the three of them went down the plank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikr. Poor excuse of an update really. Tch tch  
> Anw, have I told you we have a Zorobin discord server? Most wonderful place for the ship, if you ask me. There are ao3 writers and artists flocking there. I haven't been active lately though due to college applications and midterms
> 
> [Zorobin Shenanigans](https://discord.gg/PTQ43y8xkM).
> 
> you could also say hi in twitter to me @traffsroom. I don't bite :)


End file.
